


Everything I Need I Get From You

by euphoric_vibes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_vibes/pseuds/euphoric_vibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This tiny human against his chest has completely enamored him and the only one who has ever done that so quickly was the boy sitting in front of him. But just like the boy in front of him, Liam knows he’d do anything for this baby, would die for him, kill for him, go to the moon a few times over for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Need I Get From You

Liam’s pacing, he can’t help it. He keeps a steady loop between glancing at his watch, glancing at the screen by the front door that show’s the gate, and glancing at the door itself; before he treads another loop on the carpet.

“You’re going to burn a hole in the rug love.”

Liam looks up to see his mum leaning against the entry way that leads from the foyer to the family room. He pauses his pacing circle and takes a seat on the small step by the door.

“He’ll be here soon.” Karen assures him with a gentle smile.

“I’m just a little anxious.” Liam shrugs rubbing his hands over his knees, his palms feel sweaty.

“You’re not the only one.” Karen reminds him. Liam chuckles, he knows that. He can’t forget that he’s in a house with ten other people. It’s part of the reason why he secluded himself in the foyer to wait.

“I can’t wait to see him.” Liam breathes.

“Which one?” Karen teases.

“Both of them.” Liam answers honestly.

“They’ll be here soon, come in with us.” Karen beckons him. “I think the girls are going to put on a film, it’ll seem like you’re waiting forever if you stay here waiting by yourself.”

Liam relents with a sigh and lets his mum take his hand and him back into the room with everyone else. He’s doesn’t think it’ll be much of a difference, he’s already waited for what seems like years. He hasn’t slept since he got the call the other night, stayed awake to wake both families and get them all on the plane, he went a little stir crazy on the plane because there was nothing to distract himself. They landed the night before and got everyone settled, but all day Liam’s been going out of his mind waiting. He takes a seat anyway on the sofa anyway, spreads out and ducks down. The Tommo twins are arguing about what movie to start, Ruth is on her laptop at the same time she’s helping Ernie build a tower of blocks that’s getting taller than he is. He’s wondering where Dan and his dad are when he feels a small weight on his lap. Doris has made her way over to him and she’s got her blanket trailing behind her. She gathers up her blanket and shoves it towards him and then proceeds to climb up into his lap herself.

“Are we having a cuddle then Doris?” Liam asks her. She ignores him of course and turns around settles herself right into him, spreads her blanket out over both of their laps. She leans back against his stomach with a sigh like she’s had the longest day and she’s only now able to take a rest. Liam sort of feels the same. So he sinks down deeper into the couch and starts to rub at her side, and before he knows it, they’re both fast asleep.

~

Liam doesn’t remember how he ended up in the bedroom, he vaguely remembers getting woken up from the nap with Doris to eat, doesn’t even know if he managed to eat or not. He knows it’s the jetlag affecting him more than usual since he was in L.A to London and back all in barely over a week. It feels almost like tour again. He stretches out in the bed, reaches out blindly next to him. He’s a little surprised when he comes into contact with a body, he slides his hand up from ankle to knee to thigh just to be sure.

“Ya trying to feel me up?” Louis asks.

Liam grins and turns over in the bed. He didn’t expect Louis to be there, or more like, he didn’t expect Louis to have come and not have woken him up. But Louis’ sat up in bed, in pajamas though he’s wide awake with his phone in his hand, he looks exhausted but he’s smiling brightly at Liam.

“Don’t act like it’s nothing you wouldn’t have liked.” Liam jabs.

Louis chuckles and goes back to his phone. Liam leans against the pillows and yawns, rubs the sleep out of his eyes. It takes him longer than he’s willing to admit before he remembers what it means that Louis is there, what he was waiting for when he fell asleep in the first place.

“Oh!” Liam sits up straight so quickly that it startles Louis, Liam takes a glance around the room and finds its rather empty other than just the two of them. Liam turns back to Louis with a questioning look and Louis gets it right away.

“He’s not here.” Louis says quietly.

“But-” Liam starts.

“I know Liam.” Louis cuts him off short, and Louis sounds a little annoyed, his eyebrows pinch together. “Tomorrow, he’s got a doctor’s appointment tomorrow so he stayed with her, and then I’ll bring him back here tomorrow.”

Liam relaxes again and slides closer to Louis, tucks a hand into the hair at the back of Louis’ neck to massage the tension away.

“You alright?” Liam whispers to him.

Louis nods and leans in his head back into Liam’s touch, he takes in a big breath and then lets it out slow.

“I just can’t wait for you to meet him Liam.” Louis says quietly, doesn’t dare to raise his voice above a whisper.

“I know Lou, me too.” Liam squeezes the back of his neck. “Why don’t you show me another picture to tide me over.”

Louis pops his eyes open, picks up his phone and immediately unlocks his phone, it was already open to his picture gallery, Liam understands now that’s what Louis was doing when Liam woke up, looking at the pictures.

“Took this one right before I left.” Louis tilts the phone towards Liam.

Liam’s seen about a hundred pictures in the last few days, they’re all the same, yet they’re all different, but still Liam can’t help the few skips in his heart when he sees him.

Louis’ son, his little baby Freddie. He’s asleep in this picture now, swaddled tight, beanie pulled low so all Liam can see is the tight puckered face he makes as he sleeps.

“You make that same face sometimes.” Liam comments.

“Fuck off.” Louis bites.

Liam laughs and takes the phone from Louis to take a closer look. It’s not exactly what he had been waiting for. Louis was supposed to have come back home with Freddie in tow for a few days so Louis’ side of the family could have their go with him. It’s what Liam flew back for. Why he packed a bag in the middle of the night and roused his parents and the Tommo twins to get on a plane because Liam had gotten the call that Louis’ baby was on the way. Why they all had been piled up in Louis’ Los Angeles house. To meet the newest member of their family. Liam was both nervous and excited when today was going to be the day Louis would finally bring him here to see everyone.

“He’s beautiful Louis, he looks like you, you have a mini me.” Liam smiles.

“He’s so tiny Li, I swear to god every time I pick him up I feel like I’m gonna snap him or something.” Louis says.

“You won’t, how many newborns have you held before and you’ve never broken them.” Liam reminds him.

“This is different, he’s different, he’s-”

“Your son.” Liam finishes.

“My son.” Louis nods.

Liam tears his eyes away from the phone to look up at Louis and he sees a mix of emotions he’s seen on Louis before; happiness, excitement, fear, wonder. The all flash across Louis features until he settles on one, pride.

“You’re going to be a great dad Louis, you know that.” Liam tells him.

“You tell me that at least twice a day Liam, I do know that.” Louis actually blushes. “Do you know you’re going to be one too?”

Liam comes up short, because oh yeah, he sort of forgot about that.

“He’s your son.” Liam says again.

“He’s my son, and you’re my boy, you two pretty much run in the same circle. You’re going to love him aren’t you? Liam you promised.” Louis tone takes on a bit of panic at the end.

Liam knows, he promised Louis from day one that he would be here with him for all of it, no matter what, because he loves Louis and he’d do anything to make him happy. So it was only too easy when Louis had a bad night in the first few months and cried into Liam’s lap that he didn’t know if he could do it and if he did he didn’t want be a bad father, and he didn’t want to be alone. Liam promised him in the very next second that he wouldn’t ever let Louis be alone.

“He’s apart of you Louis, I already love him.” Liam says, and it’s true. He didn’t know how it was possible to love a little baby he hasn’t even met yet but here he is.

Louis curls himself up and tucks his head into the curve of Liam’s shoulder.

“I’m really glad you’re here. Wouldn’t be able to do this without you.”

“Where else would I be Louis?” Liam wraps his arms around Louis and holds him tight to his chest.

*

Liam couldn’t stay sitting around the next morning after Louis left, he was sure to go crazy. But maybe he did go a little crazy since he found himself in a baby clothing store. Probably somewhere he shouldn’t have been, but he’s positive the two employees in the store are old enough to not know who he is. Liam spent hours, just looking, not sure if he wanted to buy anything, not sure what he could even get that he knew the baby didn’t have already. Didn’t stop him from looking though, or sending a text to Jay to ask if it was too soon to buy a bouncer yet.

She’d only sent him smiley emojis back. That didn’t help. And he solely blames that as the reason why he spent another hour and a half in the store and when he finally walked out he had four more bags and a thousand dollars less than what he started with.

Liam’s sure he’s spent four hours in worse ways.

When he returns to the house he’s met with smug smiles but no one teases him like he’s expected. Except for Ruth, when she tells him she’s offended that he was willing to go pick out baby stuff rather than pick out wedding decorations with her. He know she’s only half joking but at some point in time will he have to sit with her and listen to her chat about flowers and food. Liam notices once he’s got everything unloaded from the car that everyone’s still a bit too smug at the way they’re looking at him, Liam can’t help the feeling they’re keeping secrets.

“What’s going on?” Liam asks Ruth when they’re alone in the kitchen.

“Nothing.” Ruth shakes her head.

“The mums look like they’re trying to hold a wee and are about to burst.” Liam comments making Ruth snort into her tea.

“They’re just a little bit excited is all.” but Ruth is now avoiding Liam’s eyes and he knows it’s not nothing. “Jay did some washing today, she’s got a basket full of yours and Louis’ stuff that needs to go upstairs.”

“Roo you’re not going to distract me with laundry.”

“James just go put all your shopping away and your laundry and we’ll talk later yeah.” Ruth says.

He grumbles about it but fetches the basket anyway and gathers up the shopping bags and heads upstairs. He tries to ignore the giggles that come from Daisy and Phoebe as he passes them and they scatter away from him like he’s caught them doing something they’re not supposed to.

He wants the space now, he realizes, it’s been a few hours since he’s heard from Louis and he decides that he’s allowed to call and check up on him, maybe once he’s put everything away and has a shower.

All of that flies out the window as soon as he opens the door to his bedroom. He’s frozen in the door at the sight that meets him.

He doesn’t need to call Louis, because Louis’ already there. And so is the baby.

Liam’s frozen in the doorway, doesn’t make a move or even take a breath. He feels all the breath get knocked out of him and he’s not sure why.

Well that’s a bit of a lie, he knows why.

It’s the thing he’s been anxious to see in the last few days.

Louis and his son.

An he’s not even really doing anything. He’s just sat there in the middle of the bed, laid against the mountain of pillows, but he’s got Freddie on his chest, and he’s singing softly to him, fingers stroking lightly over Freddie’s head.

It’s a simple site, but beautiful at the same time, and Liam can’t breathe.

“Are you just going to stand there Payno or are ya gonna come in and meet the little lad?” Louis questions him.

That breaks through to Liam.

“Not even a week old and he gets lad status?”

“Priorities.” Louis grins.

Liam comes all the way into the room and lets the door close behind him. He sets the basket and the bags down at the foot of the bed and kneels onto it as gently and slowly as he can. He doesn’t want to disturb the baby.

“What is all that?” Louis nods towards the bags.

“I might have bought a few things.” Liam shrugs. He inches closer to the pair and sets back on his haunches.

“Did you get more socks? My mum asked for the laundry a bit ago and she was a little miffed when I told her you didn’t have any socks.” Louis tells him.

“It’s not for me.” Liam can’t take his eyes off of the baby. He now understands what Louis meant when he talked about being scared of breaking him. He’s the tiniest baby he’s ever seen, Liam thinks he could probably cradle him in just his palm, and his fingers twitch at the mere thought of getting to hold this baby. “Not for you either.” he adds on before Louis can guess.

Louis takes in the smallest breath.

“Liam you went shopping for the baby.” it’s more a statement then a question from Louis.

“He’s so tiny, Louis.” is Liam’s breathy response.

Louis chuckles, his hand settling against Freddie’s back and Louis nearly covers his entire body.

“Kangaroo care.“ Louis mumbles. “It’s good for him, the skin to skin, lets him feel me, good for me too if I’m honest. He’ll stay like this for hours.”

Liam’s itching to hold him but he’s sure he can sit there and watch this baby snooze away on Louis’ chest. He wants to even.

“He’ll sleep for a long time?” Liam wonders.

“God no.” Louis’ laugh is short and a bit loud, and Freddie startles and tenses for a moment, in which Louis coos apologies and resumes stroking his back. They both wait until Freddie relaxes again, little fists unclench from their tight ball against Louis’ collarbone. “He’ll be up soon I think, I brought him in and he had his go around the family. He’s been fawned over all morning and it was a bit exhausting for him, but he didn’t eat. We came up here to wait for you and he passed out, so I’m certain he’ll be up in a bit for food.”

Liam tears his eyes away from the baby and glares at Louis. “All morning? How long have you been home?”

“Since about noon.” Louis shrugs.

Liam wants to kill him. It was nearing four in the afternoon and Louis has been here at the house while Freddie was here.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Liam demands, but it’s not harsh.

“I wanted everyone else to have their turn with him first.” Louis answers. “Because when I brought him to you, I didn’t want anyone else interrupting asking for time. Can’t having anyone else butting in on this. Not that anyone would dare with the stance you have right now.”

Liam takes a minute to asses what Louis’ meant by that, he realizes that somehow he’s unconsciously hovered himself over Louis and Freddie. He’s got a hand on the side of the Louis’ opposite leg and he’s literally in what could only be a defensive posture to anyone else. But to Louis and Freddie, it’s protective.

“I think I’m a little jealous.” Louis says.

“Of what?” Liam is surprised.

“You didn’t show your love for me as quickly as you just shown it for him. What’s he got that I don’t?” Louis teases.

Liam pinches Louis’ thigh hard between his finger.

“Oi, no violence while I’ve got the baby, he’s automatic immunity.” Louis declares.

“Cheater.” Liam grumbles.

Louis shifts forward then, and suddenly he’s got Freddie down from his chest and in his arms, holding him out to Liam.

“You ready to hold him?” Louis asks.

“He’s sleeping.” Liam actually backs up away from them.

“And he’ll stay asleep dummy.” Louis shakes his head. “Come on.”

“Louis.”

Liam’s always been nervous to hold babies when they’re new like this, most of the ones he’s held were toddlers basically. And this isn’t some stranger’s baby, it’s Louis baby.

“Let him on your chest then.” Louis suggests instead. “So solid there he won’t go anywhere if I’m honest.”

Liam’s actually shaking a little when he mimics the position Louis has. But he definitely stops breathing when Louis brings the baby up to his chest and settles him there in the exact same way he was on Louis, head in the crook of his neck almost in the way that Louis was last night.

“You’re not gonna hurt him.” Louis promises, he takes Liam’s hand and settles it on Freddie’s back. “There he goes.”

It’s only a few moments before he feels it. The steady and up and down movement of Freddie breathing and the soft air hitting his neck.

“Wow.” Liam whispers.

“He’s amazing right. Like he’s only sleeping but he’s amazing.”

Liam brings his other hand up and touches his thumb to Freddie’s little fist, strokes over his small fingers. He can feel himself falling in love this baby even more, he knew it would happen, but he didn’t think it would be this intense. This tiny human against his chest has completely enamored him and the only one who has ever done that so quickly was the boy sitting in front of him. But just like the boy in front of him, Liam knows he’d do anything for this baby, would die for him, kill for him, go to the moon a few times over for him.

“Liam.”

The tone of Louis’ voice makes him look up quickly, a little alarmed, because Louis sounds like he’s about to cry. He sees that Louis’ gotten into the shopping bags, nosy as ever wanting to see what Liam had bought. And of course Louis has pulled out the most embarrassing thing that Liam purchased.

“I didn’t, even think, I don’t, I.” Liam stammers.

It’s a baby sleeper, black with a silver batman logo on it, but the print says ‘my dad is the batman’.

“You picked this out for him.”

“He doesn’t have to wear it.” Liam says quickly. Liam is actually thinking about taking it back.

“You’re Batman though.” Louis points out.

“I’ll take it back.” Liam says, he looks away from Louis and puts his attention back on the baby. Touches his fingers over the fine hair on Freddie’s hair. He smells like baby lotion, but he also smells like Louis’ body wash. He wonders if after this he’ll smell like Liam too. Liam presses his lips softly to the side of Freddie’s forehead. He doesn’t ever want to let him go.

“You’re not going to take it back. Absolutely not, and of course he’s going to wear it.” Louis’ back on Liam’s side in an instant, his hand covers Liam’s that’s still secured on his back.

“But it says-”

“And it’s right.” Louis stretches out and he tucks his head into the side of Liam’s neck that’s not occupied by Freddie. “You know I always share better with you Payno. What’s mine is yours yeah.”

“So he’s-”

“Our son, Liam.”

Liam can’t help the wide grin that spreads across his face.

He decides that it was definitely worth the wait.


End file.
